


Kinda Maybe Want You Baby

by WrongRemedy



Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Dom/sub, First Time, M/M, Phone Sex, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-05
Updated: 2013-08-05
Packaged: 2017-12-22 11:46:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/912831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WrongRemedy/pseuds/WrongRemedy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Filled prompt - "Frank/Gerard, forced to share a bed"</p>
<p>Dom!Brian goes out of town and leaves sub!Gerard with a new friend, sub!Frank.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kinda Maybe Want You Baby

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written August 2010 for the fandom cliches meme on livejournal.

When Brian tells him, Gerard keeps his mouth shut and nods, because what else is he supposed to do? It's not like he can say no, refuse to do it, because he lives to make Brian happy, and he'll never deny something that Brian wants from him.  
  
The reason for it - the way it happens - is this. Brian has to go away on business for three weeks, and due to some sort of contractual issue, Gerard can't go with him this time. Now, obviously Gerard is a normal, functioning human, and he could very well take care of himself without Brian around. It's just that Brian worries, and he hates to leave Gerard alone.  
  
And so, two days before he has to leave, Brian sits Gerard down for a talk. They're on the living room couch, Gerard curled up in Brian's lap, and Brian says, "I'm getting you a playmate. For lack of a better term."  
  
Gerard stares. "What?"  
  
"You heard me," Brian says. "His name is Frank, and he's a sub who's just recently come out of a long-term relationship with a dom who was... less than satisfactory."  
  
Brian sort of snarls the last few words, and against his will, Gerard finds himself feeling sort of bad for this new guy.  
  
"How long will he be here?" Gerard asks, even though he suspects he already knows the answer.  
  
"Just while I'm gone," says Brian, "For now, anyway. Depending on what you think of him, he may stay with us after I get back."  
  
Gerard nods, and Brian kisses him, and for awhile, he doesn't have to think about it at all.  
~  
The next night, their last night alone, Brian ties Gerard's arms to the headboard, and talks to Gerard while he fucks him. He tells him how good he is, how much Brian will miss him, how Gerard won't ever have to worry because even after this thing with Frank, Gerard might not be Brian's only, but he'll always be his first.  
~  
Frank shows up early the next morning, and stands obediently next to Gerard while Brian stands in the doorway, bags packed, and gives them their instructions.  
  
"Rule one," he says, "Keep the house clean. You're welcome to anything, of course, but don't leave a mess. If you do, not only will you have to clean it up yourself, but you will be punished.  
  
Rule two, shower daily." He shoots a pointed look at Gerard. "And it would be nice if you could both keep yourselves shaved.   
  
Moving on, I want you both to send me emails, detailing how you've gotten yourself off that day. Trust me, it will keep all of us entertained. And finally, I want you sharing a bed."  
  
Gerard chokes on air, a little, and when he sneaks a glance to his right, Frank's eyes are huge and his cheeks are flushed.  
  
"You don't have to get off together," Brian continues. "Hell, you don't even have to touch each other. But I want you both in my bed every night, got it?"  
  
Gerard and Frank both nod, and Brian claps his hands together, smiling.  
  
"Good," he says, and kisses them both - lingering just a little with Gerard, to nip at his lips and rest their foreheads together - before picking up his bags.  
  
"Call me if you need anything. Be good, both of you."  
  
And with that, Brian's out the door, and Frank and Gerard are left alone.  
~  
The first few days aren't as awkward as they could be, but they aren't particularly cozy either.   
  
Gerard gives Frank the tour of the apartment, makes sure he knows where everything is and how everything works, and answers any and all questions that Frank asks about anything to the best of his ability. It's easy, and they don't have trouble talking to each other, but when it comes right down to it, they're strangers, and that makes things sort of inherently weird.  
  
They both follow all of Brian's instructions; giving each other the space they need to do the more personal things like the showering, orgasms, and subsequent emails, and mill around in comfortable pseudo-silence the rest of the time.   
  
When they go to sleep the first few nights, it's on opposite sides of Brian's rather large bed, with both of them wearing shirts and pajama pants, no contact with each other at all.  
  
It's maybe not what Brian hoped for, but it's what works for them, and hey, Gerard reminds himself, Frank's only here for a few weeks anyway, they can totally make it through this by going about it just like they are.  
~  
It's their fifth day on their own when Frank takes it upon himself to change their entire dynamic.  
  
Gerard's sitting on the couch watching the people on Food Network make things that look way more high-end and delicious than anything Gerard has ever eaten when Frank comes in, drops down on the couch facing Gerard, crosses his legs Indian-style, and stares at the side of Gerard's head.  
  
Gerard tries to ignore him and focus on the program, but it's really fucking difficult with Frank's gaze drilling a hole into Gerard's ear, so finally he mutes the tv, turns to Frank, and says, "What?"  
  
Frank doesn't say anything for a long moment, just chews on his lip and looks at Gerard kind of hesitantly, before he finally blurts, "I was wondering if you'd help me get off today."  
  
As soon as he says it, Frank blushes furiously and looks away, and now it's Gerard's turn to just stare blankly, because oh shit, Frank did not just say what he just said.  
  
Finally Gerard just asks, "Why?"  
  
Frank peeks back over at him, still looking nervous and embarrassed. "I just think that it would be something good to give Brian, don't you? I mean, if we could send him a joint email about what we did together. He'd think it was totally hot, and it would probably really surprise him, too."  
  
Now that Frank has explained his reasoning, Gerard realizes that, yeah, this is actually a pretty awesome plan. And, if Gerard's being honest with himself, Frank is really hot, and totally Gerard's type, and he knows Brian's kinks enough to know that Brian would definitely be very interested in the two of them together.   
  
"Okay," Gerard says, nodding, and Frank's face lights up. "Okay, yeah, let's do that."  
  
Frank jumps up off the couch and holds out a hand for Gerard, pulling him up as well.   
  
"Where are we going?" Gerard asks, and Frank shoots him a smile that can only be described as filthy.  
  
"We're going to kill two birds with one stone; follow two rules at once."  
  
Gerard raises an eyebrow as a cue for Frank to continue his explanation.   
  
"We're going to shower together," Frank says, leading Gerard down the hallway to the bathroom. "And there will be cleanliness and blowjobs for everyone."  
  
"Hell yeah," Gerard says, and strips out of his clothes, watching Frank do the same.  
~  
They send a joint email to Brian after they get out of the shower. Usually, Brian recieves their emails on his phone, and types out quick replies just to confirm that he got them, and to praise them for doing as they were told.   
  
This time, though, there is no reply. Four hours after the original email was sent, the phone rings and Brian’s cell phone number shows up on the caller ID. Frank grins and hands the phone to Gerard.  
  
“Hello,” Gerard says, and Brian replies with “Put me on speaker. Now.”  
  
Gerard does as Brian asks, setting the phone down and pressing the button on the cradle that allows his voice to go out into the room.   
  
“Is Frank with you?” Brian asks, and Frank raises his hand up in the air like a kid asking a question at school, even though Brian can’t see him.   
  
“I’m here,” he says, and Gerard just shakes his head at him, grinning.  
  
“Good,” says Brian. “I want you to kiss now.”  
  
Frank’s smile turns seductive, almost predatory, and he sits on Gerard’s lap on the couch.   
  
“We can do that,” he says, and Gerard adds, “Definitely,” and then Frank leans forward and their lips come together and it doesn’t take more than a few minutes for Brian’s breathing over the phone line to become thicker, more ragged.  
  
“Clothes off, both of you,” Brian tells them, and Frank climbs off of Gerard’s lap long enough for both of them to shuck off all their clothing.   
  
“Done,” Gerard says, when they’re both standing there stark naked, just looking at each other, appreciating, and waiting for Brian’s next order.  
  
Brian has them take the phone into the bedroom and sit it on the bedside table.   
  
“Frank, get up on the bed, on your hands and knees.”  
  
Frank complies, and Gerard licks his lips as he watches. “What about me?” he asks.  
  
“Shh, Gee. We’re getting there. I want you to get up on the bed behind Frank. Tell me when you’ve done that.”  
  
Gerard climbs up on the bed, placing his hands on Frank’s thighs and tracing the skin with his hands.  
  
“Okay, now what?” Gerard asks, and there’s a tense moment of silence before Brian says, far too casually, “Rim him.”  
  
Frank’s head drops down between his arms, and he moans loudly. Gerard whispers, “Oh, fuck,” and then leans forward to lick at Frank’s ass.  
  
Brian has him keep it up, not allowed to use his hands or any type of toy anywhere on Frank’s body, only his tongue in Frank’s ass until Frank comes without anyone even touching him.   
  
Frank collapses down on the bed, and rolls over until he’s on his back, looking up at Gerard with a hazy, fucked-out gaze.  
  
“Brian,” Frank pants, “Let him get off now, please. I wanna see it.”  
  
Brian tells Gerard to straddle Frank’s hips, and jerk off. Frank watches with greedy eyes as Gerard strokes himself, and when Brian tells Frank to touch Gerard’s balls, Gerard’s mouth falls open and his hips snap forward one last time and he comes all over Frank’s stomach and chest.  
  
Gerard collapses down next to Frank, half-heartedly wiping away at the mess he left, and Frank says, “It’s your turn, Brian.”  
  
Brian laughs. “I was actually thinking of finishing this off in the shower, but believe me, I’ll be thinking of you both when it happens.”  
  
“Good enough for me,” Gerard says, snuggling up against Frank, both of them rapidly slipping towards sleep.  
  
“You’d both better shower in the morning,” Brian says, “And make sure you change the bedding and wash everything you just came on.”  
  
They promise they will, and tell Brian they can’t wait until he gets back home, and Frank hangs up the phone before snuggling back down with Gerard.  
  
“Hey, so, I think when he gets back, we should just jump him right at the door and double-team him, whattaya say?”  
  
Gerard laughs and nods, wrapping his arms around Frank’s waist and yawning.   
  
“Yeah, I think he’d like that just fine.”


End file.
